Insanias de un enajenado
by Phanny W
Summary: De la vida a la muerte, soy un maestro para dar el último respiro. Y así es como decido dar los tres pasos finales antes de caer en la inmortalidad de una promesa envuelta en veneno.


**Disclaimer: B**eyond Birthday, tristemente no me pertenece, Nisio Isin sabe que se lo pido prestado más de lo que debería.

**Nota:** **M**e llaman la dama de las sorpresas... (?)

**Summary:** **D**e la vida a la muerte, soy un maestro para dar el último respiro. Y así es como decido dar los tres pasos finales antes de caer en la inmortalidad de una promesa envuelta en veneno.

* * *

**Insanias de un enajenado**

De la vida a la muerte, hay literalmente sólo un último respiro.

En este momento me atrevo a inhalar, para entrar en una cápsula de recuerdos amargos, prolíficos en desataduras de demencias; Lo primero que recuerdo es el orfanato donde tuve la desgracia de pasar mi infancia, ya que, si soy sincero, no tengo grandes alusiones de mis padres, y no porque los haya bloqueado o alguna trillada situación parecida, la verdad, simplemente borré detalles de esos momentos porque no me aportaron nada.

Aquí la gran ironía es que después de eso, ya pocas cosas pude borrar a consciencia, pero no por ello me deje doblegar ante una patética jerarquía de viejos ricachones con tendencias quiméricas rayando lo pedestre. Puedo considerarme el ser más rencoroso de todos, pero al menos no soy idiota, como la gran mayoría tiene la desgracia de estarlo, y me burlo de ellos que no han podido contar con una de las armas más grandes del ser humano; el poder analizar y concretar ideas para auto dictarse ideales. Vamos, que tengo un gran ego que alimentar, y no lo haré al cometer el error de dejar a mis habilidades oxidarse.

Sostengo el aire en mis pulmones con orgullo para renombrar los lapsos más importancias de mi vida; estar consciente de mi inteligencia, conocer a L, idolatrar a L, odiar a L, repudiar a L, querer superar a L, escapar del orfanato, desenfrenar mi lunática soberbia, explotar mis dotes de genio, idear un plan, retar a L, probar la inteligencia de Naomi Misora y por último, estar condenado a cadena perpetua en la cárcel.

Y todo se resume a esto… a tirarme con fuertes cabrillas de oscilación al embaldosado de la celda y observar la magnificencia del techo mientras mis ojos se mantienen abiertos como si de ellos hubieran arrancado los parpados, y por último, a reírme, descuajaringarme con total fervor al sentir la inutilidad invadir mi cuerpo, convirtiéndolo no más que en un saco de carne, sangre y huesos inservible, porque se ha desconectado de mi cerebro en este momento, de mi ya medio muerto cerebro que aún no comprender lo que acaba de suceder e intenta como a un pez fuera del agua, mantener sólo en función las actividades más primordiales para mantenerme con vida… Pero es que sencillamente no puedo tener un cerebro más idiota. ¿No es eso una sátira? Que yo sepa que acabo de sufrir un paro cardiaco sin razón de ser ni motivo para ello, pero que mi cerebro no. Porque lo entendí desde el momento en que mi espalda golpeó el suelo y mi órgano núcleo de sangre dejó de bombear, que yo iba a morir.

Y con esto, antes de bajar el telón de mi espectáculo, quiero decir mi breve discurso de despedida. Porque yo, Beyond Birthday, allá en la muerte, desde el mismo inframundo, me encargaré de quitarle todo a la persona que, precisamente, todo me dio; mi locura, mi desdicha y mi razón de vida.

Dejando en claro ya todo, entonces…

Exhalo.

* * *

**N/A:** **M**i asesino preferido se sube a mi espalda para morderme la cabeza, abrir mi cráneo e insertarme ideas a la fuerza... Buenas madrugadas, soy Phanny, y he medio vuelto... Ah.

La verdad es que me quedé sin laptop por meses y sufrí de la no tan grata bienvenida de una vida de semi adulto, ya saben... poco tiempo, muchos deberes, cosas que suceden. Pero en fin, ya tengo laptop de nuevo...la ando estrenando de hecho, es hermosa, rápida y la quiero mucho, gracias a ella puedo volver a escribir en mis tiempos libres... (o no tan libres, desvelándome sólo por querer volver al ocio). Pero como sea, estaré de vacaciones hasta mediados de enero así que, andaré por acá, quizá no aquí en fanfiction pero si...por acá, ustedes entienden... creo, porque yo no (?).

Como sea, sobre este fic, no tengo mucho que agregar, habla por sí solo. Beyond entra al túnel de su vida en su última respiración, y nos explica qué es lo que piensa en el momento; ya, de eso es el fic en palabras sintetizadas.

Ahora, que si has leído ésto y quieres irte así como así...lo entiendo... pero en dado caso de que quisieras dejarme un _review_ o agregar esta historia a tus favoritos, pues entonces ven aquí y déjame darte un abrazo, un poco de mi cariño y una sonrisa tonta de mi parte porque estaré muy agradecida. También acepto por supuesto comentarios constructivos.

Gracias infinitos si leíste hasta aquí, hasta pronto.

-_PhannyW_


End file.
